Firecracker
by enticement
Summary: ON HOLD. Time Travel. "Smile." I will make you live again. "Today you will die." On a wimp of his desire Sasuke decided to let go of life and grasp his own destiny. "And tomorrow I will change the stars."
1. Chapter 1:: The Secrets You Keep

**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Parings:** SasuSaku  
**Summary:** [Time Travel] After defeating Orochimaru Sasuke comes back to Konoha. But why the next day he wakes up he's 13...again?  
**Disclaimer: **Someone like me owns _Naruto_? Pfh. No. No way. But I wish, hey, who doesn't?**  
**

* * *

**Firecracker**  
_:Slaughtered for Weakness, Electric Like Static_

**Chapter One:** The Secrets You Keep_  
Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

* * *

**S****he spotted **Sai immoderately. Figure of the emotionless ANBU ninja blankly stood in the middle of the field full of boulders. Her anger was instantly aroused, as she thought that he was here to assassinate Sasuke. As soon as Sai was in her reach she grabbed him by the throat crushing it. Sakura shook him hard while shouting. "What are you really after?! How many times are you gonna stab us in the back-!"

"Sakura, huh."Someone said stopping her at the mid-way of her sentence. Plain and simple. Only then _he _called her by her name she would immediately obey.

_'That voice…'_Sakura slowly turned her head to see there did the voice came from, and froze. Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared at the form of her old teammate, silhouetted by the sun. The figure of a man reflected in her clear green eyes. She couldn't see his expression; it was hidden in the shadows. But she recognized that voice...it had haunted her dreams for two and a half years.

Unconsciously letting go of Sai's throat. "Sasuke-kun..." the only thing she could say or more like whisper. She is far away on the bottom of the ravine, and he's as high as an angel, looking at her. Or did he? Did he ever, at least notice her? Unable to move Sakura just continued to stare at her ex-teammate. The moment passed and they – like old times – shared a silent moment, their own world, and their own set of rules.

Naruto and Yamato froze. It wasn't hard to guess what – or who – made Sakura let go of her prey. Regaining his senses Naruto sped off towards Sakura and Sai, but he fell midway, as he still hadn't healed from his encounter with Kabuto and Orochimaru on the bridge, where he had released the fourth tail of the Kyuubi. Something he wasn't supposed to do, or at least thought was possible.

He ran through the rays of light hurting his eyes of a moment, they needed time to adjust. But one thing he didn't have was time. Stopping near numb Sakura, Naruto screwed up his eyes and looked in the direction his pink haired teammate stared. His eyes slowly widen the he saw the shadow of his best friend.

Sweat beaded his brow and ran down his face under the hot blistering sun as he concentrated to see the boy he considered to be a brother. A cloud floated under the sun, making Sasuke's expression readable. His eyebrows were furrowed, almost as if he was angry or disappointed that they were here, but his face remained calm and hard. "Sasuke..." Naruto said in a voice full of emotion.

Sasuke had changed. Instead of his usual blue shirt and grey shorts, he was wearing a loose robe-like shirt that was open down the middle, exposing his defined chest and abs. The whiteness of his shirt contrasted to the darkness of his pants. Around his middle was a dark material of the sameness of his pants, which were held up by the same purple rope that Orochimaru wore. There was a sword strapped to his back that no one had seen before. His stance was relaxed, with one hand on his hip, the other hanging at his side.

Sakura and Naruto were looking up at Sasuke with passion and hope, while Sasuke was looking down at them with a sense of serenity. Sasuke's voice was emotionless when he spoke. "Naruto…so you came too. Does that mean that Kakashi's here as well?"

Yamato's slow footsteps were heard, he answered, "Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, the new team Kakashi, are going to be taking you back to Konoha."

Studying carefully each member but never stopping to look at anybody more than fifteen seconds Sasuke said to himself. "Team Kakashi, huh..." _'W__ell…this is surely interesting, is he aware of the situation is highly doubt that. Yamato, I heard of him. Does he know my position or _she _made it stay a secret. I'm pretty sure Sakura and Naruto gave her hard time. Hn. The wait is almost over, it will happen today. I know.'_

Sai took out his weapon it immediately caught Sakura's attention. She looked at him and shouted turning towards the determent ANBU member. "Sai! I knew it!" but Sai made no move to attack Sasuke. Instead he raised his weapon towards him.

Before anyone said anything, Sasuke spoke up. "So he's filling in for me then, is he? Another loser to join the group. He was saying nonsense about protecting the 'bond' between Naruto and me..."

Sakura was confused, eyeing Sasuke then turning back to Sai. "Sai, wasn't your mission to-"

Sai spoke. "Yes, my secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke-kun. But I don't care about the orders any more…I want to act on my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember...What is it to feel. I think it was something really important." Sai's gaze was determined as he tried to convince Sasuke of how important his bonds were with his teammates.

Sasuke looked down as he said this, seemingly lost in his memories.

Sai continued. "I don't know you that well, but there's a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent the bonds with you from breaking...in order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can...I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself. But you, Sasuke-kun, should know why." Sai glared at Sasuke as he said the last sentence.

Sasuke replied, "Oh, I know..." After a small pause he said more loudly. "And that's why I severed them! I have other bonds that I carry..." Yamato and Sai looked up with confusion and Naruto with anger. Sakura was astonished and hurt at the same time.

Sasuke's hand twirled and he himself shook from hatred and anger. His mind remembered all those times then he faced Itachi. _'Why…why the differences between our abilities haven't change at all?'_

"_You are weak." Itachi stated the obvious. "Because you lack…hatred."_

Sasuke continued. "I have a different bond. Fraternal bond, forged through hate." Sasuke's eyes were filled with hatred for the spoken man. No matter what he could never let go. "All my other bonds caused me to lose focus..." He said with a hint of pain in his voice looking directly at Sakura. "And weakened by strongest wish, my greatest desire."

"_You never had parents, you never had a brother...so what would you know about me anyway…you were alone from the very start! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!! Huh!!"_

_Naruto replied with, "It's because of the bonds that I've had that I've suffered!! The loss of those bonds is something you can never understand...A true parent, or a true brother like you say, are things I can't understand…"_

"Then why...?" Naruto said his mind still lost in memories.

_Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why…why do you go so far just for me…" _

"_Because…you are the first bond I ever had…" Naruto smiled weakly. "That's why I'm going to stop you from going!!"_

"Then why didn't you..." Naruto asked again. His forehead protector shined in the light.

"_I can't go back. I'll just have to cut that bond apart!" Sasuke had shouted at Naruto._

"Why didn't you kill me back then!? Is that your idea of cutting bonds!? Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. While Sasuke's stotic expression haven't changed Sakura's hurt gaze fell on her blonde teammate. "Naruto…"

Sasuke sighed. "The reason is simple. And it isn't that I wasn't able cut those bonds with you…" Sasuke remembered what Itachi had told him. _"You, just like me, possess the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan…But there is one condition…you must kill…your closest friend." _Sasuke continued. "The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick."

Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to sweat. "What do you talking about?"

"I don't own you any explanations," Sasuke answered. "Still, the one thing I can say to you...is that back then..." Naruto looked up expectantly. "I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine."

Naruto's face became determined, while the others looked up at a mixture of shock and anticipation at what would happen next. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, one hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the other hand on his hip. He was almost hugging the dumbfounded Naruto.

_'He's fast…__'_Yamato thought.

_'When did he…?'_ Thought Sakura. Sai was emotionless.

Sasuke continued to talk to Naruto. "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage is one of your dreams? If you have the time to chase me around, you would've been better off training...Don't you think... Naruto?"

Sakura looked on the verge of tears. "S-Sasuke!?"

Sasuke ignored her. "And that's why this time..." Sasuke pulled out his sword. "You're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

Naruto had a determined look on his face. "Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend, could become Hokage. Don't you think...,Sasuke?"

"Hn..." Sasuke was about to stab Naruto, but Sai quickly moved and stepped in the way of the attack grabbing Sasuke's arm. "That was the correct way to block my attack." Naruto quickly did a back flip while holding on to Sasuke arm.

"All right," said Yamato. He quickly did the hand seals and held out his hand. Out of his palm came an extension of his skin, headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Instantly blue lightning came out of Sasuke's body, and Naruto and Sai were knocked backwards. Sasuke sliced the hand that was extending from Yamato's hand. There was a sound of chirping birds as Naruto flew mid air and fell on the ground his necklace slipped. Sai fall on his stomach a second later. Yamato cancelled the jutsu as he fell back and was dazed by the attack. Sakura stood, shocked. '_Full body Chidori?_'

"_I'm sorry Naruto…It might take a while but I promise next time I won't get in the way!" _Remembering her promise Sakura narrowed her eyes and her face became determent. Summoning chakra into her fist Sakura ran at Sasuke. He looked sideways at her as she screamed, "I'm going to stop Sasuke-kun myself!" Sakura prepared to punch him, as Sasuke looked at her. He charged up his blade with Chidori and prepared to stab Sakura as Yamato ran as fast as he could to save Sakura.

Unfortunately for Yamato Sasuke quickly charged Chidori through his hand and stroke the ANBU member. The scream was heard but Sasuke didn't pay attention. As Sasuke was about to stab Sakura, he lowered his eyes remembering something. In doing so, Sasuke hesitated for the barest of seconds. He tried to pull back, but it was too late. Sakura had tried to block the blade with a kunai, but the blade broke the kunai in half, and so drove itself into Sakura's shoulder.

She screamed with the pain.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke whispered, her determination stunned him, she was...different from what he remembered. Sakura picked herself up coughing blood but remaining upright, even though her vision was blurring. His blade sure was something.

"Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes glowed. It wasn't anything unnatural green eyes have a way of playing in the sunlight but somehow this made her look as something angelic, extraordinary. She looked at Naruto and Sai who still were unconscious and Yamato who was too beaten to move. "Sasuke-kun...I've got to protect my fallen comrades, and I vowed to Naruto that I would help to bring you home. I'm going to bring you home if I die trying!"

She got up her arm hang in the side on her body, clutching her fist ready to punch the ground then she noticed that Sasuke had put away his katana and deactivated his Sharingan. "God Damn Sasuke take me seriously here! I'm not a weakling anymore! I'm a worthy opponent!" Of course Sakura herself didn't think that she was worthy but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

She charged and hit the ground creating a landslide of boulders. But she lost too much blood and unable to stand properly fell on her knees healing herself. "Wait! I'm not done yet!" She screamed as Sasuke turned his back.

"But I am." _'Good she can't fight anymore, for some reason it kills me to hurt her.' _

Sasuke's eyes flicked in the lights then he sensed someone's chakra. "Well, Sasuke. I see you met your comrades huh. So finish them off and come with me." Orochimaru asked, his face grinning evilly, as usual.

Disgusted, Sasuke grunted. "Like hell, I will come with you." He made a Chidori blade and stabbed Orochimaru through his stomach. "_This _was my mission all along Snake." Orochimaru's eyes widen as he jumped from the couple. His wound was bleeding heavily.

Orochimaru's pale lips broke into a vicious smile. "Kabuto." The said man appeared behind his master. "Take care of the girl. Leave Sasuke-_kun _to me." Kabuto nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear not far from a very pissed pink haired girl.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke started. "You are weaker than me." He sent Chidori through extended blade that still was in Orochimaru's stomach. The cursed seals petals already made their way to his right eye and cheek. Chidori burned Orochimaru's wound making the man scream in horrible pain. "There is no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore."

Orochimaru grinned wincing in pain. "Big words...for a left over Uchiha."

Orochimaru's insult only made Sasuke smirk. "Hmph...If I hadn't been so weak I never wouldn't have sought you out would I? You only wanted me because you couldn't have Itachi. Right Master 'Great Sannin Genius'?" Sasuke chucked at the name. "Perhaps the world at large would consider you gifted but you're nowhere near the level of an Uchiha. Before us, the greatest geniuses in the universe, you come off as simple average. And as someone who carries that name, from my point of view...your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting they are almost funny.

"Saturating yourself with drugs and medicine? Transferring bodies? Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore? You claim to be seeking the reason behind the existence yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing god with people's lives."

"_Brother…why…."_

"_To measure my capability. It's very important what I did."_

"You sicken me!" Sasuke wasn't sure to who these words were addressed. Orochimaru or his brother. Drawing his Kusanagi blade Sasuke attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru screamed in pain and his body went numb as he revealed his true self. "So your real body is a scaly white serpent." A huge snake with almost human face that resembled Orochimaru appeared, its body was made out of hundredths of other smaller snakes. "You wanted to take other people's bodies so badly you exterminated your own. You are a pathetic shell of your former self."

"Come Sasuke-kun...GIVE ME YOUR BODY!!!" With that Orochimaru roared and dashed towards Sasuke who's lips broke into a smirk as he jumped easily avoiding the attack. Two snakes from Orochimaru's body separated and twisted trying to get Sasuke who spinned in mid air and landed a few feet from his former Master.

Then all of the snaked dashed towards the Uchiha who quickly yet calmly hid his katana and took off his shirt revealing a perfectly muscular chest at which Sakura who was not far ahead fighting Kabuto could help to stare for a moment, and only this moment helped Kabuto to catch her off guard and strike her then she wasn't paying attention.

Snakes started wrapping themselves around Sasuke's body that was changing its form. His marble skin grew a darker shade more grey that black. His hair turned silverly blue and grew down and up. Sasuke changed into his second level of curse seal appearance. "Though the snakes dreams of soaring through the sky, it's forever doomed to crawl on its belly." Sasuke calmly quoted as he disappeared in the pile of white snakes. And a second later the disgusting pile of white moving bodies exploded as Sasuke's transformation was complete. There he stood large wings coming from his back.

"You will have your chance to fly, snake...in the talons of a hawk." Sasuke cut Orochimaru's body in three large pieces. "Over already, that was far too easy." His bat like wings and black skin slowly began to disappear. Suddenly Sasuke fell on his knees like from a strike.

Orochimaru lifted his head and laughed. "Finally feeling the effects huh? The rumors of these white snakes can even taint the air with their paralyzing venom." Sasuke picked himself from the floor. "I'm undying. You are whose jutsu are too weak to kill me. KUKUKU You are mine..." Orochimaru opened his mouth and dashed towards Sasuke whose Sharingan spinned. Next thing he knew he was in a different world.

Sasuke looked around; the walls were pulsing like something alive, like meat. "What is it?"

"This, is an alternative demotion inside me...this is there I carry out the soul transfer ritual...It already started Sasuke-kun...you are mine." Snakes appeared from the ground they looked like something...utterly different. Looking around Sasuke noticed other people who were cocooned, a woman – Orochimaru's body during the Chunin exams - a man – Orochimaru's current body. Sasuke shoot a glare at Orochimaru then the lasses of flesh wrapped around him.

_'Sharingan…this power will be mine!'_

_Orochimaru walked towards Itachi, the man was silent and cold. "I can't believe you trapped me in your paralysis genjutsu. Kukuku What powerful eyes…spectacular."_

"_Orochimaru all of your jutsu are powerless against those eyes."_

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke whose blank face was in front of him. The young man trapped him in his genjutsu. "It happened again...those eyes...those eyes will be mine!"

* * *

'_**She is strong**__ I will give her that, but too emotional.'_

Kabuto looked at Sakura who was on her knees coughing blood, a result from an attack that messed up her chakra control. Kabuto himself was badly hurt. Ribs and limbs broken, low on chakra he couldn't heal himself. Locking his eyes on the girl who grunted and pulled herself back together. "No matter what...I won't give up! I promised them...I will be strong!"

"Big words for someone who will die quite soon..." Kabuto smirked as Sakura's eyes widen and a scream escaped her blood stained lips. '_Soon her heart will give away…I almost feel pity, such talent wasted away. Oh well it's time to leave her and help master.'_

Kabuto moved slowly towards the place there his master and Sasuke were fighting. Avoiding the broken boulders and shattered ground he gulped, if the girl landed at least one punch...he would be a goner for sure. Such talent.

Suddenly he stopped as he noticed the blood. And it wasn't Sasuke's. The said man was standing spotless with no injures what so ever. In his feet lay the true body of his master, his snake body. '_So the ritual is already happening…'_

Sasuke turned his head and said. "Kabuto." Calmly passing by the said man Sasuke walked towards the place there Sakura and Kabuto had a fight.

"Wait which one...which one are you?" Sasuke turned his head, Sharingan spinning. Suddenly Kabuto found himself in the alternative dimension. '_This is there the ritual takes place.' _His eyes widen then he saw Orochimaru strike towards completely calm Sasuke. Sasuke activated his curse seal and pentals made their way through the naked flesh that covered his body towards Orochimaru gaining control over the situation. He freed himself as the lasses demolished.

Slowly the whole dimension turned black from the curse. "This can't be happening! I created this place! There is no way! This can't be! This is my-"

Orochimaru was cut off by Sasuke's harsh words. "Orochimaru...against my eyes...none of your jutsu...actually you know the rest." A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. As the man screamed. "I refuse to believe! This _has _to be a genjutsu! I, Orochimaru, an immortal! I WILL NOT DIE HERE! Destined to take control to discover the true meaning behind everything! Destined to take control of everything in the world! I refuse!" He disappeared in a pile of his own deeds.

'_This is horrifying Sasuke-kun is actually rotting away the dimension.' _

Kabuto fell on his knees as soon as he was released from the Sharingan. "Orochimaru-sama is dead. Wait it's more like...-"

Sasuke's lips twisted into a light smirk. "I have taken over." With that Sasuke left Kabuto who's shocked and horrified eyes traveled from his masters' broken body to the boy – or better a man – who trapped him in his own body. Then he realized something and smiled. "She is dying you know."

Sasuke froze then those words escaped Kabuto's lips. "And there is nothing you can do, even if I taught you medical techniques."

Leaving Kabuto behind Sasuke rushed towards Sakura in a moment he was there beside her. "Sakura..." His voice was full of pain, one thing he didn't want is for her to be hurt. For some strange reason.

"Sas...Sasuke...I'm sorry...that...I...f-failed you...,again. I guess...you won't be...coming home...with me...today." She looked at him with eyes glazed over with tears of pain, both physical and emotional pain.

"Shh...don't say that." He put his finger on her bloody lips and softly murmured stroking her hair. "Come on...it's get back home..." He picked up her numb body from the ground and left. Only wind winced in the air.

Mission 'Eliminate the White Snake' complete.

He was going back to Konoha.

* * *

_**"If you don't**__ have power…You can't do anything!" He watched as the young boy's body shook. "Because I didn't have power…Everyone was KILLED!" He's eyes widen then young black haired boy looked up and smiled wickedly. "No,…you let them die." One hand that covered his eye slowly slid down revealing yellow eye that Sasuke hoped to never see again. "You just watched them die, if only you had power…."_

"_If only…_

…_had power…_

…_power…._

…_.power!"_

He felt something. A burning sensation in his chakra system and ice cold calmness of his mind. It was amazing. Slowly standing up the feeling got stronger. Now it added an awareness of something on his skin, like warm liquid was sliding down his arm and face. What escaped his eyes was that his charka was pumping out of him creating a purple vortex.

Red eyes scanned the space before them. Twelve people around three unconscious, others shook with horror, somewhat it pleased him. He liked the smell of fear. And blood, most of them were covered with blood and he could smell it too. Those two things in his mind equaled to power, and more than everything right now – he felt power.

Eleven of those people did not concern him. Like blurry shadows they appeared in his eyes. But one was crystal clear. A small girl sitting not too far from him. She was shaking uncontrollably and looked like a fragile broken doll. Once beautiful pink hair – that for some reason he liked – was chopped short in the worst manner. Her eyes were focused on him and they held...terror.(?) It bothered him.

Of who was she afraid so much? The person who beat her up so badly? "Sakura...Who did this to you...?"

Then she didn't answer he narrowed his eyes scanning the place. As he focused all the figures become clear, analyzing who of them were capable of doing this to her. "S-Sasuke-kun,...your body..." she whispered.

Looking down at his raised hand Sasuke now knew what caused to sensation of liquid. Black and blood red flame-marks covered his arm. So was she afraid of those people or...of him? "Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me."

Sasuke clinched his fist then a memory of the Snake appeared in his mind.

_—"Sasuke-kun, you're doing so well right now. Our next training will be tomorrow, and remember today's lesson." Yellow eyes stared mockingly at the boy age of thirteen on the red floor, choking on the air hoping that soon it will fill his lungs and the pain in his body will be gone. "Do not be afraid to die…"—_

It confused Sasuke for a mere moment. _'That memory…' _

"I finally understand..." _"Do not be afraid to die…" _"I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body." He noticed now the corked man with bandages flinched, or how the other guy growled slightly. "Sakura, tell me now. Who the hell hurt you?!"

The pink haired girl may be a scrawny and weak, and an annoyance to him but no one dared to touch her. Not if he can help it.

"I did!" Sasuke looked at the boy. He was probably older than him, and yet he hurt a little girl. And he was proud of it. Uchiha would probably care of the idiot hurt someone else, but it was _her. _Not someone else.

_—"W-What? What are doing!" He heard the arms snap. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

"_Huh, pathetic…"—_

Sasuke glared at the man. It was annoying him, everything annoyed him. Especially the memories he did not recall to have. He caught a glimpse of some movements, running, falling...but those people did not concern him.

All that matters was the feeling of power in his body and the terrible need of blood. The man who beat up his teammate was idyllic to be killed. He felt the warm liquid move towards his other side, completely covering his face. The charka was unstable; it escaped his body – now visible to the naked eye.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!"

Sakura didn't catch what the other Sound-nin screamed. Or what kind of jutsu did her abuser use. But next thing she knew her ears hurt from the blast. _'Compressed air!'_

She didn't notice then Sasuke moved her and Naruto. Just one minute she was sitting on the ground next second she was doing the same...just in the different place. Green eyes watched as Sasuke with just one movement of his hand knocked the Sound nin to the feet of his partner, who was on the other side of the valley. _'That power...Sasuke-kun, how fast is he? He moved instantly while holding both me and Naruto…'_

Sasuke send hidden shuriken in the flames. The screams of the man who did have time to dodge them and the smell of fear from everyone around pleased him. _—"You seem to be proud of those arms..."— _Moving instantly he kicked the man in the chin and stepped on him holding both of his arms behind his back pressing his foot on the man's spine.

His lips curved into a smirk. "You seem to be proud of those arms."

The man turned his face looking desperately. "Stop it..." _—"Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" _— Pressing his foot harder on the back and twisting the arms Sasuke heard a snap. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The man on the ground shook. Sasuke turned to the other ninja. "That leaves just you. You better entertain me better than him."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked away from the broken body towards the other Sound nin who was named Dosu. _'That isn't…that isn't…the Sasuke-kun I know!' _She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Stop!" He felt someone hug him. "Stop! Please stop..." Looking over his shoulder he saw _her._ He forgot that she was around; it did not please him that she saw his doings. _—"Sasuke-kun...I've got to protect my fallen comrades, and I vowed to Naruto that I would help to bring you home. I'm going to bring you home if I die trying!"—_

"Please...stop...Sasuke-kun..."

Tears...

...he felt tears... warm drops...running down his spine..._her _tears... And she cried...Cried? Over people who threatened her life. She _cried _over strangers?...

Suddenly the feeling of the heat on his skin began to disappear.

...or was she crying because of _him_? Did he make her cry?

He fell on the ground breathing hard.

"_You're strong…cannot…defeat you…"_

Voices and surroundings blurred.

"_...Orochimaru!...did to Sasuke-kun!..."_

He closed his eyes focusing on the flashes...

—"_You have a mission…"… "don't tell them. Pretend."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU turned away.— _

...memories...

—"_Why did you put on your forehead protector?"_

"_I acknowledged it. You are strong. You know the same pain of loneliness that I do, and that pain makes people stronger. By breaking those bonds, I'll obtain even greater strength."—_

...they over flowed him...

—"_I love you with all my heart!"—_

...things he should not know yet...

—"_You, just like me, possess the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan…But there is one condition…you must kill…your closest friend."—_

...thing he should not have any knowledge about...

—"_Sas...Sasuke...I'm sorry...that...I...f-failed you...,again. I guess...you won't be...coming home...with me...today."— _

...he knows.

—"_Uchiha, she is dying. We don't have time…"… "…only way is to…"—_

Images and words...

—"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Teme..."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_S-Sasu…"_

"_Sakura!"—_

...he remembers.

Everything.

A soft voice asked. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" he turned his head to face the girl who hugged him lightly.

"Sakura?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay this was a _really _long prologue. Most of the chapter was stolen from the manga and anime but some parts are AU. Sorry to everyone who wants me to update _A new Beginning _what can I say then a new plot pops into my head I usually write it. And _A new Beginning _isn't on Hiatus, but sort of will be updated _very _slow. I re-read it and understood that most people are OOC and the plot isn't really working, I'm not dropping it or anything don't worry. But _Firecracker _and _Hero _will be my main stories, others will be uploaded irregular.


	2. Chapter 2:: Mind Like A Diamond

**Author: **deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Parings:** SasuSaku  
**Summary:** [Time Travel] After defeating Orochimaru Sasuke comes back to Konoha. But why the next day he wakes up he's 13...again?  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, _Naruto _isn't mine. This is just my version of a twisted 309 and beyond. **  
**

* * *

**Firecracker**  
_:Slaughtered for Weakness, Electric Like Static_

**Chapter Two: **Mind Like A Diamond**  
**_Shattered by indifference  
_

* * *

**Sasuke** looked at the girl beside him with a hint of confusion. The awareness of what happened to him, of what he remembered was strong but some parts very blurry. Like he was walking through a mist, and time from time a small glimpse of light sparkled only to disappear and leave him searching once more.

Staring at his lap he heard some murmurs and voices talking but he paid no attention to that. The feeling of...need, need for blood and pain. It was strong and hard to overcome. He did remember controlling it then he was in Oto. Could he do it now? Could he do anything at all? All those jutsu he spend years to learn, the speed, the strength, the power...did he have any of that or it all disappeared the minute he let himself be emotional?

—"_What will happen to her?" Sasuke asked Tsunade the second he managed to arrive to the Konoha Hospital. Sasuke could barely stand on his legs as he panted heavily from the long run from Oto to Konoha with Sakura in his arms. "Answer me!"_

"_Don't shout at me Uchiha, I'm still the Hokage of this village and as long as you stay a Konoha-nin you will obey!" Narrowing her amber eyes furiously, the blonde woman threw a painful look at the pink haired girl. "But you have every right to know her condition...I'm not sure she'll make it…Sakura is strong. But..."_

"_I see..." —_

"Naruto..." Sasuke ears perked up and he saw Sakura looking over to the blonde boy who was crawling on his stomach shouting nonsense about hiding. _'My...team...'_ Unconsciously Sasuke smiled crookedly. _'both of them...we're a team. Together. It's nice.'_

But the feeling of warmth, a glimpse of satisfaction that one day Sakura and Naruto would be strong and would be able to relate to him disappeared the second Naruto got up from the ground and ran like crazy towards them shouting Sakura's name. _'Let the idiot spoil the moment...'_

"S-Sakura-chan!" He panted. "W-What happened to your hair?!"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke through him a glance silently pleading not to tell Naruto about the fight. And smiled – for some reason it accured to dark haired boy that she was faking the confidence and air-headiness. It obviously bothered her that she cut her hair and her face was swollen. Not that she'd show it, and that Naruto would notice either. He was too dense for that.

— "_Her heart is giving away!" A medic shouted. —_

"Oh this," she ran a small pastel hand through her hair. "I needed an image change. I liked the long hair...but, you know, it gets in the way when I move in a forest like this."

Sasuke couldn't help to feel somewhat proud of Sakura as Naruto bought the lie and nodded.

'_She's growing, they both are. Maybe I can speed up the process. After all my path of the 'traitor' was the trigger for them to become tougher but if I played it right, then...'_ He noticed that Sakura stole a glance from him and blushed lightly, seeing him stare at her. _'They will be helpful, with Itachi and generally. Both have the potential not everyone sees. Especially Sakura...huh, I can work with that..__.Naruto however...__'_

Sasuke pulled out of his thoughts, Nara murmured some comment about Naruto that involved word 'troublesome'. "Everyone helped us..." Sakura smiled again, her hand still touching the tips of her hair.

"Aa," Everyone turned to Sasuke as for he spoke the first time since the curse seal deactivated. "that's right." After pausing for a moment. "Nara, take your team and leave."

Shikamaru cringed. _'Uchiha sure has a way of saying thank you, troublesome...'_

"S-Sasuke-kun! Don't be so rude-"

Not listening to Sakura's objections he continued. "My team is worn out but still quite capable of getting another scroll. But _is_ yours still capable."

Something told Shikamaru that this wasn't a question. _'Does Sasuke know about our lack of offense skills? Did Ino tell him','_ He looked at his blond teammate who stared amusingly as the brunette shook the Lee-character. _'Nah, even Ino isn't that vain to give the potential enemy knowledge that could lead to failure. _

_So...Sasuke does know. And is this his way...'_ "Sasuke, are you suggesting to team-up and get two more scrolls, one for each team?" _'...of offering help. That's new.'_

"Aa." _'Troublesome, should have know that he won't give us a straight answer.' _Shikamaru sighed. Life is sure troublesome, why did he become a shinobi in the first place? "Augh, what a drag. We'll go by ourselves."

"Hn. Suit yourself."

"But still thanks,...you know."

—"_What can I do?" Sasuke asked._

"_Pump charka into her body!" Tsunade said without turning to him. "Shit! She's dying. We don't have time! Sakura!"_

_Focusing as much charka as he could Sasuke felt weaker by the giving minute. With lost charka his energy was drawn too. "S-Sasuke-kun...?"_

"_S-Sakura," he saw tears on her pale face. —_

'_I don't recall what happens next, memories are uneven. I wonder...'_ "You're fuzzy eyebrows guy!" Naruto shouted pointing at Lee.

"NARUTO! Don't talk to Lee-san like that!" Next thing Sasuke saw was Sakura punching the living day-lights out of the guy. _'Their bickering is actually amusing…did Sakura just glow pink? Ugh, she truly is a girlie princess.'_

He watched as her face calmed. Raising a brow he couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how grateful she looked towards the guy in the green jumpsuit – what was his name again? Something like...Rokku Rii? Then why did she call him Lee?

"Thank you," Sakura smiled (only partly fake may Sasuke add, which means she was still appreciative) "Thanks to you, my eyes are wide open now. I think I've become a little stronger." Somewhat I pained him to see this.

'_Then again, nothing will ever happen. She's Sakura for crying out loud! She's loyal. Like some sick puppy that'll follow you wherever you go. She there for you through thick and thin. She understands to a point that she'll give up everything for you. She'll even appreciate the smallest thing you've accomplished. She cares deeply too. It's a sure thing that there'll be an apple-peeling session when you wake up from the hospital…and by 'you' I mean me…' _Shaking his head Sasuke glanced again at his female teammate getting embarrassed by green-suits tears. _'That never going to change,...right?'_

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke turned his attention to Lee. _'Oh brother. Why I have to live my life again! Like the first time wasn't enough...'_ "You lived up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan. You drove those Sound ninja away, you truly do possess great skill and power. While I lost horribly."

—"_Fuck!"Sasuke swore, pumping more energy into Sakura's broken body. _

"_S-Sasu…"—_

Regaining full control over his body, quicker than he expected though; curse seal was supposed to worn him to no end at this age. '_But why do I feel so _strong_...'_ Sasuke ignored the rest of Lee's speech and Ino's call to fix Sakura's hair; and walked towards still laying Naruto. "Usuratonkachi."

Naruto looked up to the dark haired boy who stood above him shaking his head, Sasuke stretched out his arm. _'Is he offering help? It's not that hard to get up from the ground. Does that prick thinks I'm that lame not to be able to do such easy thing?...Oh–'_

Taking Sasuke's hand and jumping at his feet Naruto smiled. "Thanks teme." _'–I get it. That bloody bastard is actually being nice and shows he cares!'_ "Hn." _'Or at least trying to…'_

Sasuke glanced over to Sakura who whispered something to Ino with a shiny glint in her green eyes. He did not know particularly who made rumors that he liked long hair – Itachi may have though, that sneaky bastard – he never actually did like long. His mother's hair always got in the way of things. So on his personal opinion short hair was better_. 'Besides Sakura looks cuter that way… Again, why am I thinking that?'_

He felt someone's stare on his body. Sasuke screwed up his eyes and saw a long-haired boy standing on the tree branch. '_Hyuuga Neji, huh...he can't rival with me. Nor do I need him. But he is a genius of the Hyuuga family, if only he wasn't a branch member. Fate is really cruel...And I'm the solid evidence of that.'_

—"_I have no right to ask you this Sasuke, but...without what you're going to do next...her existence will be ended. For ever, I'm not saying you should change everything. Or make different decisions. Just save her…Ugh I'm begging you since you're one of the few who has the knowledge about everything what's really is going on in Konoha…"_

"_I'll do it."_

"_Thank you."—_

Sighing deeply Sasuke pulled out of his memories. "Naruto, Sakura. We're leaving now."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ugh, teme..." seeing them leave Naruto rushed up and ran towards moving figures. "Wait! I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

* * *

**Sasuke** stared at the still water. He left Sakura and Naruto near the boulders setting up a camp. He himself was supposed to bring them food; glancing at the pile of fish he finally activated his Sharingan in order to get some answers.

Like always the world got shaper, clearer in a way. Leaning over the liquid he looked at his outline in the water. Back at him stared tow crimson orbs with three small back commas. _'Three tomoe?' _

He touched his shoulder again. Sasuke remembered that the curse seal at the very beginning hurt like hell. But he didn't feel any pain what-so-ever. Focusing on the seal he felt the familiar heat on his body. The sensation was different though, like then he...Opening his eyes shut he looked at the observed his body in the water. Pale skin grew a darker shade more grey that black. His hair turned silverly blue and grew down and up. Sasuke changed into his second level of curse seal appearance.

'_So I'm still the same huh? I wonder if my speed is the same or the strength...'_ Hearing some noise he deactivated both the seal and Sharingan.

Sakura approached him, holding her right arm behind her back with her left hand clasping her forearm below the elbow. Sasuke recognized the stance. It was a gesture of contrition, but only because she had something on her mind and wasn't sure if it was the right time to bring it up. She rocked on her heels in silence for a moment, eyes darting around the grove to admire the leaves glimmering like emeralds from the tree branches.

"Sakura," he got her attention. "if you have something to ask do it now."

"Ugh,...Sasuke-kun I was wondering are you okay? I mean, not okay but are you fine...I mean..." she bit her lip and pointed at her neck. "...with your...ugh..."

Closing his eyes Sasuke sighed. "I'm absolutely fine Sakura. Don't worry." _'I'm more than just fine...'_

Her mouth shaped into an 'O' and she smiled. "Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that Orochimaru person didn't do anything to you. I was so scared then you woke up...like that. But you're the same Sasuke-kun!" _'I'm not the boy you know Sakura. There is so much more Naruto and you can ever find out.' _

"Then, I guess I'll be going now." She smiled and waved. "Ja, Sasuke-kun! Oh I'll take the fish with me. Naruto asks for food." Turning she walked away leaving Sasuke stare at her back thinking.

—_He darted his gaze from the Hokage to his master. "I'm going to ask you to go on a mission. Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sannin has approached you, and you must be aware how dangerous he is. We have been informed that he wishes you to be his next vessel. That means he'll ask you to join him promising power to kill Itachi…"_

"_You want me to stay away."He raised his brow._

_Tsuande shook her head. "No. We want you to accept the offer. _

_A woman in a Cat-ANBU mask flipped her purple hair. "Spy on him, and feed us the information. After you feel that you're ready. Kill him."_

_Tsuande rolled her eyes at the woman's straight fordless. "Your master, here she say you're quite capable of doing it." She drank up her sake cut in an instance. "About your teammate, don't tell them. Pretend. We'll support any lie you say. So do you take the mission?" She asked Sasuke._

"_Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU turned away.—_

His twelve year old self, the one who he looked like, and he the sixteen year-old ANBU were a whole range of emotions, skills, powers and deaths apart. This boy was him before lightning. This boy still belonged to the fire.

Then ANBU started their training the fire began to die inside of him. Cruel and harsh logic kicked in too often. He now knew that in the moment Kakashi had begun to teach him how to use the Chidori, the fire was doomed. His vengeance had turned bitter and ruthless. The flames turned white and cold.

He used to be an ANBU of Konoha, undercover in Oto. It didn't bother him how the village thought that he was a traitor, whose will was too weak to save him from Orochimaru. Being Sannin's student helped him a great deal; his vengeance would be complete with the amount of power Snake gave him. His friends and memories of happiness only existed in the deep recesses of his soul.

He supposed that they would remain there in the dark, hidden from his mind until his mission was complete, along with all of the emotions that made him human, because to kill something evil, you had to let the darkness consume your soul.

But then Naruto and Sakura came, it triggered something. Instead of keeping tabs on Orochimaru and Akatsuki he killed The Snake Sannin. Instead of leaving he returned with half-dead Sakura. Instead of letting her die, he agreed to destroy the reality as he knew it and go back in time.

—"_...why anyone hasn't done it before? If this kind of jutsu is possible then...we would be able to prevent most horrible things what happened."_

"_Because Sasuke...it will end our existence."_

"_Meaning?"_

_Tsunade sighed. "Then the time line makes to loop to throw someone back. The reality from which the person comes is destroyed. No one survives, and the traveler...if he or she succeeds...then...ugh. It's hard to explain Sasuke. The person that travels in time is no longer the same. He isn't the past self nor is the future, somewhere in between…We don't know how exactly does this work. No one has ever done it. Then again, maybe someone has but never told anyone…"—_

He really was someone in between. He believed that he was himself, the same coldblooded and distant man who controlled the power of lighting. The time loop changed his age though, he looked like the hot-blooded boy who still believed in the light of fire.

But something was wrong, even if the cold persona was dominant; the strange need to protect those around him made his softer in a way. He felt licking flames of fire continue to live on in his soul making him care more than he wanted to.

He was told that he was as close to a demon as any man could get, and not only because of the curse seal. The blood thirst appeared long before the Chunin exam. Tsunade said once harbored the chakra of Uchiha Madara. He was supposedly the founder of the Uchiha clan.

Maybe Itachi saw something in him. Something what an innocent child should not have, the power had festered beneath his personality. It was apparent in his drive to be the best; in his determination to be better than his brother.

'_So if I'm a demon, then why do I care? Tsh, me and my hero complex. Sakura once said I have a superiority complex. Che.' _Getting up on his feet he thought that it's time to go to his team. _'What about Uchiha Itachi?'_ Suddenly stopping Sasuke looked at the clear blue surface_. 'He can always wait. After all we under the same sky, one day will meet.'_

Smirking slightly he whispered to the wind. "And I'll be ready for him."

* * *

**Team 8** jumped from tree branch to tree branch. What have they seen a moment ago was still planted in their minds.

"_I'll kill everyone in my way."_

Hinata glanced at her teammates, Shino was a picture of calmness but she was pretty sure he was as bewildered as her and Kiba. Kiba on the other hand was running faster than both of them with still wide eyes and shaking in horror Akamaru hidden in his jacket.

Hinata herself was scared to death, she knew that Chunin exam will be tough but...the way that boy killed those ninja...She shook her head and focused so her Byakugan wouldn't deactivate. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Someone is straight ahead."

"Are those people the same Sand Kids?"

"No." She concentrated on the figures. "There's three of them. I can't make out who they are."

"How far ahead?" Shino asked.

"Five meters."

"What! Hinata why didn't you tell us earlier!?"

"I only noticed now." Hinata bit her lower lip. "I don't know what can hide from Byakugan..."

Akamaru winced in Kiba's hood. "This is bad; he's scared like before..."

—_Kiba took Akamaru in his hands. "Akamaru started to get very frightened."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_He's able to sniff an enemy's chakra and find how strong he is. But this is the first time I've seen him get this frightened." Kiba looked over at Hinata and Shino. "No matter who is there, they're not normal."_—

"...people who are ahead were able to hide from Byakugan and scared Akamaru. They-" He didn't get a chance to finish then a voice cut in.

"It's you guys?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is dedicated to _mistyfire's code is secure_, mostly since she's the first reviewer. I read in _animelover12294 _profile this: When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is: "Who's ass am I kicking babe?" and though this _is _so totally the thing of the last chapter! Like then Sasuke kicked Zaku's ass then he beat up Sakura. The first thing Sasuke asked _everyone _was: "Sakura...who did this to you?" Kya! *winks*

It's unknown how exactly Sasuke ended up in the past just that it was a plea from Tsunade to save Sakura, it's just said that he used a jutsu, what kind of. I donno. Basically Sasuke is the same Sasuke from Shuppuden, the cold, distant, "fuck-the-world", "I'm-gonna-kill-you" guy. But the time jutsu pulled him out his time and threw back creating a loop and demolishing the reality he came from, in the process his age was modified to the age he is in the reality he arrived, and since laws of physics cannot allow two Sasuke's both of them morth into one thus Sasuke is twelve and in his old self's place but with the knowledge, mind and power he possess. And because the older Sasuke is dominant he becomes the main persona in the body, but since the younger one is somewhere there Sasuke's protectionism over people who are close to him is far stronger combined. Also he did it because Sasuke's base reaction to strife is to dominate the situation. He immediately takes sole responsibility for the actions and outcome of all involved. This behavior is exhibited not only in on Squad Seven, but also Hebi/Hawk. It probably began with him taking responsibility for the Uchiha clan genocide.

To _Anotamous_: Well and I never actually read _Mixed with the Lightning of Slaughter_ before you mentioned it. After I did, I found some similarities but my plot will take a different turn. The reason why he seemed confused at first then the memories came was because I thought that it would be a bit cliché if he woke up knowing everything at the second, and before then Genin exam. Like the whole "be better, save everyone, don't get a curse seal" deal. So that's why he woke up after the Curse Seal was placed on him and he already lived his life so that's why memories over flowed him. Like a computer then it crashes because of too much data. About techniques, Sasuke knows them and can perform some of them (it will be later explained in the following chapters) his body isn't as an out of shape as most of you thought at the beginning. Uhm...in the following chapter it will be explained how he traveled in time. I will update as soon as I write a chapter and Asuka will Beta it. Events? Well it was sort of the memories caught up with him and like déjà vu some of the actions trigger them. But in the end of the first chapter you can see that he remembers everything now, so the confusion is over. There will be other parings. I'm not entirely sure which ones so I would like some votes about the subject, but please no triangles, I'm bad at them. But there will be 'Sasuke and Naruto' friendship. Yeah, I know that updating slowly is sort of like hiatus I just lost interest in _A new Beginning, _then I'll regain it I'll update. It's just the plot is interesting just a bit too cliché and since the characters traveled in time together there's not much influence on each other thus they don't grow as persona.


End file.
